


I just had a change of heart

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Cigarettes, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It's got little sprinkles of Yuesing, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, set after the end of the manga and garden of light, slight spoilers for the end and after garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Sergai Varishkov was a giving lover and Yut-Lung thought he might just have a change of heart.(The unofficial sequel to We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine)





	I just had a change of heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from or how it happened but it did. I was listening to the 1975 and this fic happened. The title is from one of their songs.

Yut-Lung leaned his head back, moaning out each time Blanca thrust in. Each time he dropped his hips down against the ex-assassins. He took Blanca’s hand, being it to his lips as he sucked on the older man’s fingers. He watched as Blanca’s face twisted in pleasure. It made Yut-Lung feel good, even better. He was the one pulling this reaction out of Blanca.Yut-Lung bounced harder, seeking that finish. That white hot rush that he needed. He craved it so badly. Blanca always gave it. 

~

Blanca was a giving lover. He always had been, which made him one of Yut-Lung’s favorite. Yut-Lung didn’t allow many men in, not as many as some people thought. Most men were entitled and Yut-Lung would never be owned. Not again. But that didn’t matter because Blanca was a giving lover. He sought to please Yut-Lung. And often he did. 

The older man currently had his head between Yut-Lung’s legs. The Lee’s legs rested on Blanca’s shoulders as he give Yut-Lung mind blowing head. Yut-Lung’s fingers were tangled in Blanca’s long hair as he arched his hips up. Yut-Lung leaned his head back, gasping and moaning as he neared his climax. Blanca was a giving lover. He always left Yut-Lung satisfied. 

~

Yut-Lung lied there with his head on Blanca’s chest. The ex-assassin was reading through some files and lightly stroking Yut-Lung’s hair with his hand. Yut-Lung was still in a state of bliss, his body still tingling from his orgasm and his mind still cloudy from the ecstasy. Blanca set the papers on the bedside table and looked at Yut-Lung, smiling softly. 

“You’re still feeling it aren’t you?” Blanca asked. He placed a hand on Yut-Lung’s cheek. Yut-Lung smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to Blanca’s chest. 

“Mhm,” he hummed. Yut-Lung sat up slowly and climbed out of bed. He stumbled a bit as he slipped on Blanca’s button up shirt and stepped over to the window. He opened it slightly, sitting on the edge. He took in the smell of the night air and foreign city. He walked over to the bedside table, picking up his cell phone and a cigarette. He lit the cigarette and sat back down by the window. He saw that he had a billion texts from Sing as he took a drag from his cigarette. All of them were asking what he was doing and for a moment Yut-Lung wondered too. He was in a foreign city, in the arms of a man. Sing should be at home with his doting wife and his child. That’s what made the world right. Yut-Lung looked up when he heard Blanca climb out of the bed. 

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself?” Blanca asked. Yut-Lung leaned his head against the cold window. The cool glass pressing against his much too warm cheek. He took another drag from the cigarette. 

“Maybe I just like suffering.” Yut-Lung replied, closing his eyes. He wanted to be hurt, thinking about Sing in love with someone else. In that moment he felt nothing. Maybe he’d cried his heart out already. Maybe he was just feeling too good right now to feel bad about Sing. 

“Give him up. He’s married.” Blanca carefully took the phone from Yut-Lung before he could answer. Yut-Lung putting the cigarette out on the window and set it on the edge. Blanca set the phone on the bedside table and took Yut-Lung’s face in his hands. “Come back to bed. I’ll take care of you.” Blanca grabbed Yut-Lung’s hand, placing a kiss on it and then kissed up his arm. Blanca carries him back to bed, meeting him in a passionate kiss as Blanca laid Yut-Lung back on the bed. 

“You’ve got me.” Blanca kissed down Yut-Lung’s chest. Yut-Lung ran his fingers through Blanca’s hair and thought. 

“Yeah, I do.” 

~ 

“You’ve been ignoring my calls.” Sing’s voice called from the other end of the phone. Yut-Lung just sat there, phone pressed to his ear. He didn’t say anything, because in some ways he had. He wanted to remark it was hard to respond to his calls and texts when you’re getting mind blowing head for over an hour, but he doesn’t say it. 

“I’ve been busy.” Yut-Lung chooses to say instead. He hears Sing sigh from the other side, almost as if he’s worried and it makes Yut-Lung mad. Because he’s not Sing’s to worry about. Because Sing had a wife and that night was just Yut-Lung choosing to hurt himself all over again. 

“Where are you even?” Sing asked. It should be around nine at night in New York about now. Sing would be on his way home. 

“France.” Yut-Lung mumbled. If he looked out the window he’d see the lights and the city. 

“What are you doing there?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re getting wasted and throwing up out some random guys window.” The words are harsh and it makes Yut-Lung mad. Because he’s not that cheap. He doesn’t think so at least. 

“I’m seeing Blanca.” Yut-Lung replied and if by magic the man keeping him company returned. Blanca took a seat on the bed, setting down a mug of coffee for Yut-Lung. 

“Why? Yut, we have business to attend to.” Sing had a tone, it sounded jealous. He had no right to be. Yut-Lung sighed. 

“I’ll be home in the next few days. When I get back we’ll talk.” Before Sing could get in another word, Yut-Lung hung up. He didn’t need to hear him. His unjustified anger because Yut-Lung didn’t belong to Sing. He didn’t belong to anyone. Yut-Lung set the phone on the bedside table. 

“What did he want?” Blanca asked. His words didn’t hold a tone, they were just said. Yut-Lung never met someone capable of that. The youngest Lee leaned forward pressing a quick kiss to Blanca’s lips and stood up. 

“Business apparently. Worried I was off making a mess of myself again.” Yut-Lung ran his fingers through his own hair. He saw Blanca frowning out of the corner of his eye. 

“I sure hope not. My intention isn’t to hurt you or make you feel bad.” Blanca is honest. Yut-Lung hates it in some ways. Because he refuses to accept someone wants to be kind and gentle with him. 

“You have kind intentions.” Yut-Lung responds and turns to face the ex-assassin. “I’m happy to inform you that you’ve kept up those intentions well. This trip has been pleasurable.” 

“I would never want to harm you, your highness.” Blanca responded, taking Yut-Lung’s hand in his own. Yut-Lung thinks about how sweet that is and how much he wishes it wasn’t. Because he’s scared of that kindness. Of the fact that Blanca might honestly care. 

“I’ve got a few more days. You’ll keep me entertained won’t you?” Yut-Lung asked. Blanca nodded his head. 

Sergai Varishkov was a giving lover and Yut-Lung thought he might just have a change of heart.


End file.
